Twisted Romance
by Duct-Tape-chan
Summary: Kaoru's POV. She's in high school, and has a secret crush on the class clown, Kenshin Himura. Kenshin's best friend, Sano, likes the new girl, Megumi Takani, a lot! But, uh-oh, she seems to take to Kenshin! Eek!


Title: Twisted Romance  
  
Author: Duct-Tape-chan *evil grin*  
  
Summary: Kaoru's POV. She's in high school, and has a secret crush on the class clown, Kenshin Himura. Kenshin's best friend, Sano, likes the new girl, Megumi Takani, a lot! But, uh-oh, she seems to take to Kenshin! Eek!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KENSHIN! WAAHHH!!! ;_; *flails arms*  
  
A threat from the Author: Hee, review or I'll hunt you down with mutated spoons from Heck!! *wiggles fingers* Wooo...... wooo.... wooooo! Jfnsidbvuwybv!! *explodes*  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kaoru sat in the back of the classroom, hunched over her schoolwork. It was Algebra class, not one of her best subjects. She stared down at the small doodles on the margins of her classwork, and the pencil lead smudges on the side of her hand. Her hand always got smudged from those darn drawings. Kaoru growled softly at her sloppy paper. 'Oh well,' she thought. Then she snapped her neck up, hoping she didn't miss anything important. Oops, there stood the teacher, right in front of her.  
  
"Miss Kamiya! What are those doodles on your paper?!" The teacher, Ms. Misaki, said slowly and seriously as she pointed to the paper. Kaoru shut her eyes tightly and muttered under her breath,  
  
"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen...."  
  
"Don't let me EVER catch you goofing off in my class again, Miss Kamiya, or it's detention for you." Ms. Misaki strode off back to the front of the class, and turned around at the podium and eyed Kaoru carefully before continuing with the lesson. Kaoru sighed and looked down at her paper again. The one with absolutely no math on it. She began taking down the formulas and eqations that were written on the chalkboard, and took several quick glances at the teacher, hoping she wasn't looking back at her. It was during one of these glances that her eyes strayed from the teacher and traveled across the room, resting on the red-haired boy a few rows down. Kaoru felt a small smile grow on her face as she looked at Kenshin Himura, also copying down the math problems reluctantly.  
  
Kaoru had always had a crush on him, ever since they got through Junior High. He was what some people would call the class clown, he and Sanosuke Sagara were always getting into some sort of mischief. Sano, now that Kaoru thought of him, was unusually quiet today. Normally around this time he and Kenshin would be whispering to each other, and throwing spit wads at the chalkboard when Ms. Misaki wasn't looking. But they sat there quietly.  
  
She peered closer at the duo. Kenshin seemed a bit bored, and Sano looked very distracted. She followed his gaze, and found that he was staring at Megumi, the new girl. Kaoru grinned. 'Never would have thought Sano to have a crush,' she thought to herself. She had met the new girl earlier today, she was very polite and friendly.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat at the front of the room impatiently. Kaoru looked back at her nervously, and thanked the stars that Ms. Misaki was paying more attention to the distracted Sanosuke than to her. Kaoru sighed softly and instinctively tuned the teacher out as she continued on with the lesson on exponents or whatever.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Kaooruu! Come on, Kao-chan, tell us!!" It was lunch period, and Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao were eating their lunch under the tall maple tree on the front lawn of the school building. Misao had just happened to guess that Kaoru liked a certain someone, but didn't know who. So now here they were, Misao and Megumi, trying to squeeze the truth from her. Misao placed her hands on Kaoru's shoulders and shook her back and forth. Kaoru sported those all-too-familiar anime squiggly-eyes, and Megumi, who was leaning up against the tree eating her rice balls, was sweatdropping as she watched the two. But she wasn't going to discourage it any time soon...  
  
"No! I don't even like anybody, okay? Misao, leggo of my neck." Misao hopped back after seeing that the shaking had turned to strangling, which wasn't anything new to Misao, since she had a little brother, Yahiko, who had to be the most annoying person in the world. Kaoru breathed for a moment, and as Megumi sat down, the three of them heard footsteps in the grass coming towards their little group. Kaoru looked up.  
  
There stood Sanosuke, looking at them nervously, and paying special attention to Megumi Takani. Kaoru had to force down a giggle. 'This is gonna be good,' she thought to herself as Sano cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, hi. You're the n-new girl, right? Takani Megumi?" Sano smiled.  
  
"Yes," Megumi replied politely. "And you can just call me Megumi." Kaoru could tell she was enjoying all the attention. Then suddenly she looked around. Misao was gone! *author waves arms frantically to build up the suspense* Ah, but Kaoru shook it off. Misao was what you could describe as a hyper-active little girl who can't sit still for very long, and she just decides to run off sometimes. She re-focused her attention to the blushing Sano, who must be very unconfortable here indeed, and the shy Megumi who hardly knew this boy. Sanosuke looked over his shoulder, and Megumi followed his gaze to the small spot near the front steps of the school where Sano's best friend, Kenshin Himura, was sitting with his lunch. Kenshin had been watching, and Sano shook his fist at him quickly. With an "Oro!" that could be heard from here, Kenshin snapped back around with eyes the size of melons. Kaoru smiled and felt her own face turn a bit redder.  
  
Sano looked back at Megumi. "So. . . um, wanna eat lunch over there with me?" Kaoru could almost picture him begging on his knees if she refused. But to both of their surprise, Megumi grinned.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sano beamed at her, and Megumi gathered up her lunch to move to a different spot. She looked back at Kaoru, who supposedly she forgot was still there. "Hey, sorry I have to leave you here, Kaoru. Maybe Misao will come back before lunch break is over, eh?" I grinned and waved as Megumi and Sanosuke walked off towards Kenshin, who had to once again turn around quickly so Sano wouldn't think he was watching. But Kaoru noticed something. . . every time he was looking over here, it was as if he wasn't really watching Sano. It felt like he was watching. . . her! Kaoru smiled. 'Nah, that would never happen,' she thought to herself. 'I'm just the nobody who sits in the back of the class who doodles all over her papers and doesn't make the best grades. . .' Kaoru re-focused her attention to her barely-touched lunch. She was about to pick up a half-eaten rice ball when. . . .  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! MUTANT APPLES FROM DOOMY DOOM WORLD!! AIYEEEE!!!" Misao was up in the tree and had suddenly swung down right in front of Kaoru, hanging up-side-down from a branch up above, and throwing rotten apples at her. Kaoru screamed and jumped up, waving her arms furiously and dodging the apples.  
  
"Missaaooooo!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter one! :D I hope you like it so far. Reviews = free cheese! Yay!! 


End file.
